


Love Live Kart

by Epyon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cussing, F/F, Fun, Games, Mario Kart, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: The girls of Aqours play Mario Kart. Mario Kart is for fun right?





	Love Live Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are at it again, but this time with Mario Kart. For right now, it'll just be with Aqours. I'll look into maybe doing one with Muse.

**Yohane:** Kuh kuh kuh, to think mere mortals would dare challenge me to a dual. A dual that the gods hold regularly to determine the being of great speed. No! Not just speed but mental fortitude, intellect, consistency, and skill. Now, behold my true powers my little demons, for I shall be crowned the victor of your foolish challenge.

 **Yous0ro:** Hey, Yoshiko-chan, let’s get this started already.

 **Yohane:** It’s Yohan….. Yoshi!! I’m Yoshi in this game!

 **Sakura0:** Yocchan, that’s pretty close to your name you know.

 **Yohane:** It’s…not…Yo-shi-ko, it’s Yoshi. They’re different.

 **SHINY:** Ciao~! It’s a me, Mari-O!!!!

 **DiaNeeChan:** At least we know what two of us are. Now can the two of you shut up while I try to pick a character.

 **SHINY:** Boooo! You should be Waluigi with that attitude Dia.

 **ScubaGirl:** Pfff, loser.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Excuse me?! I refuse to play as him. I’d rather play as someone with style and sophistication.

 **MikanLover:** Then maybe Dry Bones?

 **DiaNeeChan:** Chi-ka-sannnnn, you want to try to say that to me again?

 **MikanLover:** Dry Bones?

 **ScubaGirl:** Ooohhh, on account of her dry jokes.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Kanan!

 **ScubaGirl:** Don’t underestimate Dry Bones.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Hmph, at least your gamer tag is better this time.

 **ScubaGirl:** Hey!

 **Sakura0:** Does it really matter which characters we choose to race with? They all are equal.

 **Yohane:** I’m ashamed that my very own elite little demon Riri would even let such foolish words out of her mouth. Of course it matters. These are character’s that’ll represent us in the game and in some circles your choice can describe you as a person. I’ll send you some links later tonight.

 **Sakura0:** Okay, okay, just don’t overdo it with the links.

 **Yous0ro:** Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan are late.

 **SHINY:** Should be for obvious reasons.

 **Rubesty:** Hello everyone! Sorry we’re late again.

 **HanaZura:** Zura~, it’s the future, zura~!

 **Yohane:** Stop, we’re not going through this future stuff again. You should have enough experience Zuramaru, so this should be quick to pick up.

 **Rubesty:** No problem Yoshiko-chan. I’ve been teaching her.

 **Yohane:** It’s Yoshi!!!

 **MikanLover:** Okay! I want to play as Mario!

 **SHINY:** No can do Chikachi, I’m already Mario.

 **MikanLover:** Why?!

 **SHINY:** My name is already there, Mari-O.

 **ScubaGirl:** Be Luigi then Chika-chan.

 **MikanLover:** No way! I’ll be…

 **DiaNeeChan:** I call Rosalina. She’s cool and has style.

 **SHINY:** Nice choice. Kanan~, be my Peach.

 **ScubaGirl:** No! I’ll play Inkling Girl.

 **Yohane:** Not even a character from the Mario universe? Really?

 **DiaNeeChan:** I have to agree, be Daisy or something.

 **ScubaGirl:** I can choose who I want to play as can’t I?

 **SHINY:** Daisy it is for Kanan!

 **ScubaGirl:** Apparently not.

 **MikanLover:** Awww! I wanted to play her. Then I’ll play as..umm..Donkey Kong!

 **Yous0ro:** Cool, I’ll take Koopa Troopa.

 **Rubesty:** Then I’ll be…uhh..which one should I be?

 **SHINY:** Be my Peach.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Absolutely not, and stop saying that. To let Ruby be in your hands is the last thing I ever want.

 **Yohane:** It’s between Shy Guy and Toadette.

 **Sakura0:** I’ll play as…

 **SHINY:** Psstt, Rikochi.

 **Sakura0:** Hmm?

 **SHINY:** Peach.

 **Sakura0:** ……

 **SHINY:** …..

 **Sakura0:** I’ll play as Peach then.

 **SHINY:** SHINY~!

 **Yohane:** Hold the hell up. You better not do anything weird to Riri.

 **ScubaGirl:** It’s a racing game Yoshiko-chan. She can’t do anything weird here.

 **Yohane:** It’s Yoha….Yoshi! Fine, but if she does pull anything, I’ll cast a curse on her.

 **SHINY:** No worries, I’ll be on my best behavior.

 **Rubesty:** I’ll play as Toadette.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Ah, my adorable little sister playing the adorable Toadette.

 **MikanLover:** Maybe you two should play one of the koopalings.

 **DiaNeeChan:** I need to have a word with you Chika-san the next time we see each other.

 **MikanLover:** Good luck with that; you’ll be eating my dust. You’ll never catch me!

 **HanaZura:** So many characters to choose from. Oh, I wanna be this one.

 **Yohane:** Tanuki Mario huh?

 **HanaZura:** Cute, isn’t it?

 **Sakura0:** Yeah, you can be Tanuki Mario.

 **Yous0ro:** There isn’t a problem with two Mario’s?

 **MikanLover:** This one is a tanuki though.

 **HanaZura:** Cute, zura!

 **Sakura0:** Just let her be. She’s enjoying herself.

 **Yohane:** Okay, has everyone settled in on choosing their vessel for within this realm?

 **Everyone:** Yes!

 **Yohane:** Alright, now onto picking our karts.

 **DiaNeeChan:** From what I’ve read and seen, all stats are important. Each part will raise or lower particular ones. So, picking parts to match what you want will be key.

 **Yous0ro:** Then it’ll all come down to our skills behind the wheel or controller to be exact.

 **MikanLover:** So, what do some of the stats mean? I know speed is how fast you drive but what about the rest?

 **DiaNeeChan:** Acceleration is how fast you can get to the top speed you’re able to drive.

 **Yohane:** Weight is how heavy your kart is. If you have a high weight then you can knock away karts that are lighter than yours.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Handling means how sharp your turns are.

 **Yohane:** Traction means how stable your kart is on terrain.

 **HanaZura:** Sounds like we ought to have some thought in our choices, zura.

 **MikanLover:** I have a need for speed!

 **Yous0ro:** Careful Chika-chan, too much speed will ruin you if you don’t have good handling for turns.

 **Sakura0:** It’ll be pointless if it takes you forever to reach your top speed also.

 **HanaZura:** How bout this?

 **Yohane:** You have little speed Zuramaru. You’re trying to win remember

 **HanaZura:** But with this, I won’t have to worry too much about falls and stuff, zura. Ruby-chan told me.

 **Rubesty:** I-it’s safe, so Hanamaru-chan can focus on just driving.

 **ScubaGirl:** You’re setup looks pretty tame too Ruby-chan.

 **Yohane:** You do know that there’ll be a whole bunch of weapons flying all over the track right? Being slow makes you easier to hit.

 **Rubesty:** Pigi!!

 **DiaNeeChan:** Stop scaring Ruby. You can do whatever you want to Ruby. You never make a wrong choice.

 **SHINY:** Oka~y, but when I win, I hope you don’t come crying to me Dia.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Bu bu~ desu wa. I am winning this. I’m balanced all over the board, there’s no situation that I can’t overcome.

 **ScubaGirl:** Say that when you’re eating my bananas.

 **SHINY:** Oh my~, that’s pretty forward of you Kanan.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Stop it, will you!?

 **Yohane:** I think you three are forgetting who won the last time we raced each other. It was none other than me and I’ll win again. My abilities are far too great for you all.

 **Yous0ro:** You’ll be beating them, but not me. I plan to be in first and staying there the whole way.

 **MikanLover:** I have the fastest kart. I’ll be so far ahead of you all, nothing you can do will help you catch up.

 **SHINY:** I too have a speed demon of a kart Chikachi, you’ll have to enjoy my company up front.

 **Sakura0:** Can you all just lock in your karts already? I just want to start the race.

 **Yohane:** Pah, Riri, you’re just feigning disinterest so you can win. I know your tricks.

 **Yous0ro:** Sorry Riko-chan, but you’re gonna have to settle in the back.

 **Sakura0:** Hah?!

 **Rubesty:** Onee-chan.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Yes Ruby.

 **Rubesty:** Hanamaru-chan and I are ready to start the race.

 **DiaNeeChan:** Of course Ruby. Everyone, lock in your karts and let’s go!

 **Yohane:** Okay, on to track selection.

 

Chracters:

 ~~Yoshiko~~ Yohane: Yoshi

Riko: Peach

Mari: Mario

Kanan: Daisy

Dia: Rosalina

Chika: Donkey Kong

You: Koopa Troopa

Ruby: Toadette

Hanamaru: Tanuki Mario


End file.
